Neighbors Know My Name
by AlreadyTaken19
Summary: Why do neighbors know a certain blue eyed ruffs name? And whose fault is it? What is Bubbles tired about? And why are the neighbors complaining and what are they complaining about? Read here to find out why the neighbors know Boomers name


Hey everyone I decide to post my very first story up :D I had nothing else better to do since I couldn't sleep all night because of this damn hotness :/. So yeah hope you guys like it (p.s it took me from 11pm to 2 am to write this story)

Disclaimer: I don't own the powerpuff girls or rowdyruff boys they all belong to the talented Craig McCracken, sadly I own nothing :'D

Now on to the story ~(^.^)~

Boomer was lying on his bed in his navy blue pajama pants and bare chest waiting for his beautiful blonde girlfriend to come to bed while watching his favorite show Guy Code on his flat screen tv. He watched two full episode of guy code and he was getting restless waiting for his girlfriend. He heard the shower stop about 20 minutes ago so he went to go investigate what she was doing in the bathroom. He walked a short distance from the bed to the bathroom and opened the bathroom door to discover his girlfriend examining her face in the mirror. He also took the time to check out what she was wearing a white tank top and blue short pajama shorts.

"Hey bubbles what is taking you so long ", he said walking up to her and wrapping his big rough hands on her tiny waist.

"Just taking off the last of this face cream", she said turning her head every angle in the mirror she could to see where the remaining face cream was.

"You know Bubbles", he said nuzzling his face into her neck and not taking his hands off her waist,"I don't know why you put that stuff on your face your already beautiful", he said staring right at her through the mirror but then nuzzled his face in her neck again when a blush threatened to come on his cheeks.

"Well you know boomer", Bubbles said while moving her tiny frame to face Boomer, "A girl always has to look her best even while sleeping", she said with a playful wink and a giggle.

"Well you've been here long enough come on let's go to bed", he said rather quickly while tugging on her hand to rush out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"But Boomer I just", Bubbles began not moving from her place even when her boyfriend was tugging at her hand.

"No buts", he said, "All the beauty products in the world won't help you look younger only sleep will but your not going to get any tonight", he said with a smirk on his face.

"Boomer I don't know why you insist, I've gotten maybe like 8 hours of sleep in the past week".

"Then tonight won't be an exception",Boomer said rather giddy.

"Don't you get tired, I'm pretty sure the neighbors get tired of hearing us", Bubbles says a little ashamed.

"No and I'm pretty sure they won't mind either, maybe it might put them to sleep",he said with a wink.

"Well you don't know how embarrassing it is to get complaints about our... you know...noise making" Bubbles said awkwardly while staring at the floor at the last part.

"And who's fault is it that they know who's making all the noise", Boomer says accusingly (referring to her screaming his name out every time they do it)

"Well...it isn't... You umm... Dont blame...Ugh never mind lets just go to bed",Bubbles says exasperated while hiding a blush and walking over to the door frame where Boomer was standing ever so cooly.

"And no funny business boomer I mean it",Bubbles says while poking her finger in his bare chest.

"Why bubbles I feel hurt that you would think I'm the problem", Boomer says dramatically. "And I promise no funny business", he says with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Ok now lets get out of the bathroom Ms. Drama queen", Bubbles says with a small smirk on her face.

"Ladies first", Boomer says while directing the blonde girl out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Why thank you", Bubbles says while finally getting out of the bathroom with Boomer behind her tracks.

As she made her way to their bed she was tackled onto the bed side by a certain blonde boyfriend.

"Boomer you promised me no funny business tonight remember",she tells the blonde boy whose body laid right on top of hers.

"Crossed my fingers", he says with a sly smile while showing her his crossed fingers.

"Come on Bubbles what's one night going to hurt", he says while stealing a kiss from the girl underneath him mid sentence.

"Well we owe the neighbors this one night at least and I'm pretty tired too being sleep deprived and all" ,Bubbles says looking straight into his dark blue eyes.

"Come on Bubbles"Boomer says hoping to convince his girlfriend, while giving her pecks on the neck.

"Well",Bubbles says thinking over the situation.

"Ok"

And in that moment Boomer swiftly moved her to the middle of the bed and kissed her passionately, Bubbles somehow managed to mumble an apology out to the neighbors.

Which made Boomer smile and they both began undressing each other.

So did you guys like it :D tell me by reviewing if you guys find mistakes just say it in the review but please no flames

Peace out :D


End file.
